The Strange Case of Yuugi Mutou
by AkiLynn
Summary: After Kogoro comes back from a strange case in Domino City, Conan gets tangled up in a whole new mess as he tries to figure out the mysterious Yuugi Mutou. Based solely off of Season 0 of Yugioh.
1. Chapter 1

**So I started to rewatch season 0 of Yugioh and a lot of elements from it for some reason keep on reminding me of Detective Conan. Why I don't know, but it gave me the idea for this fanfic and since I'm in a writer's block for my other ones, I might as well write this. So, this takes place during season 0 of Yugioh and I'm basically just going off of that with Detective Conan being before Ai shows up. Also, I'm going to use some artistic licensing with this so if anything's off, chances are that it's meant to. This starts with episode 14 of yugioh, the date with Anzu and Yuugi. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own either shows**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Strange Case

It was a strangely quiet morning at the Detective Mouri Agency. Ran and Conan were watching TV as they waited for Kogoro to show up. He had been sent for by the Domino City police force to deal with a strange bomber case that was getting out of hand. Conan tried to tag along, but much to his carnage, he was forced to stay home by Ran, who said that he was to go to school. He even tried to sneak his way into the car, but Kogoro found him, gave him a swift hit to the head, and gave him to Ran for supervision. Hence the reason why he was being constantly watched by his old friend. He wasn't even allowed to play with his elementary friends without her presence. Now I know how Kogoro feels, he thought bitterly to himself several times.

Despite the punishment he received, Conan was still anxious about the case. He tried to follow it through the news, ready to intervene as Shinchi if need be. About two days after Kogoro left, there seemed to be no progress on the case and he was getting worried. If let alone, this bomber could cause even more trouble. He was about to call Professor Asaga to look into it for him so he could help when the next day, he saw in the news that the culprit had been caught at a n amusement park and was sent to jail, however, the details to his arrest were left out. He couldn't believe that the old man figured it out. Either someone else did it, or it was a miraculous stroke of luck, he thought.

It wasn't until well after noon that Kogoro finally came in. He looked tired and strangely serious. He didn't even acknowledge the two of them as he slowly made his way to his desk. After promptly slumping down on his chair, he gave a great sigh.

"Dad, what's wrong? You caught the culprit, didn't you?" Ran asked.

Without looking up, Kogoro replied, "Yeah, we did, but the amount of damage he did was so much that they had me do some of the paper work."

Figures, Conan thought ruefully.

Annoyed, Ran patronized him, "You stopped a crazy criminal and saved a bunch of people's lives, and you are complaining about paperwork?! Unbelievable!"

Not that unbelievable, Conan commented to himself, again.

"I know, Ran, but it's been a long two days for me," Kogoro whined, "The case was completely crazy and we weren't even the ones to stop him."

I knew it, Conan thought.

"What do you mean, dad?" Ran asked. Conan, also, wanted to know more.

Kogoro sighed, and a serious glint appeared in his eyes, "Well, when I got there, the bomber had just called saying that he had placed a bomb in the Domino Department Store. I was pushed into the car with the Domino Inspector and drove to the store. When we got there, the Inspector had just barely given orders to evacuate the building and to bring in a bomb squad, when the bomber called again. He said that he was giving a quiz that the Inspector had to win or the bomb would go off. It was a stupid quiz, just guessing the location of the bomb: above the 7th floor or below the 6th floor. He had to say big or small and was given only seconds to decide. He said small, but it turned out it was on the 9th floor as he blew it up." At this Conan paled and Ran tried to hold back a gasp. Kogoro continued, "Lucky, there weren't many serious injuries, but we still weren't anywhere closer to stopping the guy. The next morning, the bomber called again and gave another quiz, this time guessing the temperature for the day: higher or lower. Thankfully, he guessed right, higher, and he gave us a clue to the next bomb site, which turned out to be the Domino City Amusement Park. We got there and he told us that the stage was the Ferris wheel and that we needed colored balloons. Soon afterwards, the Ferris wheel stopped moving with three of the gondolas holding people inside. We evacuated the rest of the park, though there was a little kid with crazy hair by us cause he was worried about his friend, the bomber said he'd blow up the Ferris wheel if we didn't play his game. We released the white balloon, and the first gondola exploded which was empty. By using the balloons we were to guess the color that would blow up the third gondola and we had fifteen minutes to figure it out. The Inspector lost his nerve and asked if anyone was good at games because he had no confidence in himself. I was going to try when this kid show up from nowhere and said he'd do it."

"You let a kid play a game with a bomber?" Conan asked, completely surprised.

Kogoro scowled at Conan and practically scream, "No one asked for your commentary!"

"But you really let a random kid play that game with him? Even with those people at risk?" Ran asked concern.

"Well, despite the fact he was pretty short, he actually was probably your age, Ran," Kogoro tried to defend himself as he continued, "Also, there was something weird about him. He was so serious and confident, like some type of world class gambler or something. He first asked a staff member if there was anything about the gondolas that set them apart, but there were none. He assumed that the bomber was trying to enjoy his game, so he listened to the bomber's advice and let go of the yellow balloon which gondola ten was destroyed, but had no one inside. As the kid tried to figure it out, he didn't say a word, just stood still like a statue, occasionally checking his watch. The bomber told him to release the pink balloon which he did, still assuming that the bomber was trying to enjoy his game. The fourth gondola was destroyed. We were running out of time, but the kid still didn't have much expression as he tried to figure it out. Suddenly, he asked if there was a flower clock in the amusement park, which there was, but the staff worker didn't know the colors on the top of his head and it was a two minute run from where we were. He looked around and told us to put him on one of the rides as he ran. He got on before any of us could ask him what he was doing, but he must have guessed correctly because the bomb in three didn't go off."

Conan thought to himself, I see, the numbers of the gondolas corresponded with the clock and the colored balloons with color of the numbers. Amazing, he was able to figure that out with so little time and under that kind of pressure. Then he used the ride in order to see which color was three. What a simple solution! I wonder if he is a high school detective, too.

Conan was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed what Kogoro said next, "A minute or two later the man in gondola thirteen screamed and jumped out of the gondola, but it was close to the ground so he wasn't hurt badly. As the police men tried to help him, the kid told us that he was the culprit and ran off again. After we handcuffed the bomber we looked for the kid to thank him and ask him how he solved it, but the kid disappeared. The little boy was still there waiting for his friend to come down but the older kid wasn't. Though the little kid looked a lot like that other one, so maybe they're brothers or something."

Conan mused as Kogoro finished. Judging by what he said, the guy must have correctly guessed that the culprit was in the last gondola since it wasn't in danger of getting blown up by his clock scheme. What bothered him was that the guy jumped out of the gondola. If it was to escape, then it wasn't a big deal. Criminals usually go through last resorts to escape… a certain white-clad arrogant pain in the neck was proof of that. But Kogoro said that he had screamed, so he was obviously scared of something in the gondola more so than the police, but what was that? And what was with the kid disappearing? If what Kogoro said was true, than he must have been worried about his friend and his brother if that's what they were. Why would he just leave like that?

His thoughts were broken by shouts coming from the street. "Conan! We've haven't played in two days! Let's go!"

He smiled to himself ruefully, if one thing was good about being under house arrest it was that he didn't get dragged into those kids' crazy plans.

Ran smiled, "Go on, Conan! Your punishment has been lifted."

"Thanks, Ran-chan!" Of course.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Later~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to Domino

Conan stared blankly at the TV screen as he and the others watched the children's show Yaiba at his house. The others were cheering loudly for their favorite superhero to defeat the bad guys and Conan just gave a disbelieving look. Was I really like this when I was a kid? He sighed; being a kid again was tough. As the show ended, the kids cheered as Yaiba defeated his foe and saved the day once again. Of course he won, Conan thought, that's how the show works.

As he showed his friends out, he noticed the door to Kogoro's agency was open. Peering inside as he passed, he noticed a serious looking man speaking with Kogoro. Something was up. He ushered his friends out as fast as he could and ran back to the agency's door and listened to the conversation.

"…I know this is a strange case, but you have experience in them. Also, you're a private detective, you can move around more freely than the police," the man said.

There was a sigh and Kogoro began to speak, "I know that, but this case is nothing like I've ever heard of before. Besides, you said it yourself, the numbers aren't that big."

"Yes, but they are big enough to catch our notice. If this keeps happening, than the hospitals and mental institutions are going to be filled in a matter of months!"

What? Conan thought. What is he talking about?

Kogoro sighed again, "And this has been happening only in Domino City?"

"Yes, I've checked with other precincts, this is an isolated phenomenon."

"So how many have gone insane or began to behave strangely?"

"At least ten in the last few months."

"That many?" Kogoro exclaimed, Conan too was astounded by the numbers and time.

"Yes, and we fear that there may be more to come."

Kogoro was about to say something when – "What are they saying?"

Conan jumped in his place and turn to find his three friends eavesdropping as well. "What are you doing here?" he hissed at them.

Genta laughed loudly, "You know, Conan. You're terrible at trying to hide something."

"Like you can talk, Genta," Mitsuhiko commented.

"What was that?" Genta turned on him.

As the two boys were arguing, Ayumi and Conan just watched. After a moment, Ayumi turn to Conan and asked, "So, what were you listening in on?"

Before he could answer, the door opened and an irritated Kogoro scowled at them, "Stupid kids! Don't you know that there is a meeting going on?!"

"Yeah! You're discussing an important case, aren't you," Ayumi said.

He then hit Conan on the head, "See, this is why you don't bring your nosy friends here."

"Dad, don't hit Conan for having his friends over," Ran said as she came up the stairs with a shopping bag in hand.

Kogoro was going to reply when the man walked out of the room, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, thank you, Detective Mouri."

"Sure thing."

After the man turned down the street, Ran asked, "So who was that, Dad?"

Lighting a cigarette, Kogoro answered, "He's the inspector for the Domino City police force."

"Isn't that where the bomber case was a week ago?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, it seems like something strange is happening there and they want me to look into it."

"What's going on?" Ran asked.

Strangely, Kogoro paused for a moment, seemingly deciding if he should tell them or not. Kogoro shook his head, "No, it's nothing you need to worry about. I'm still not sure if I'm even going to take the case or not."

"Why?" Conan asked, confused.

"It's complicated adult stuff that a child shouldn't be exposed to!"

"It's not like I haven't been exposed to that kind of stuff before," Conan remarked sarcastically, earning himself another blow to the head.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Don't hit Conan like that!" Ran said as she held him close to her, nursing his head.

"That's what he gets for being a nosy brat!" Kogoro started, but an icy glare from his daughter shut him up.

After real goodbyes, Conan's friends finally left and it was just the three of them again.

"So, what's this case about, and why wouldn't you take it?" Ran asked.

Though Kogoro was aware that Conan was still in the room, he decided it was best just to explain it. Besides, with that brat's knack for being nosy, he'd probably figure it out anyway.

"There's a strange phenomenon happening in Domino City. For a couple of months now, people have been found insane or have a radical change in behavior for no reason. Most of these people are, strangely enough, criminals and bully types. This leads to the question of a possible vigilante running away and picking fights with these guys, but it still doesn't explain the behavior."

"Were they given something that made them act weird?" Conan asked, innocently, trying to stay on Kogoro's good side until after the explanation.

Kogoro shook his head, "No, there were no drugs found in them and a few have reverted back to normal though their behavior has changed significantly. For example, there was a hall monitor in charge of discipline at the Domino City High School. He enforces the rules with great fear and was rumored to have been exploiting some of the weaker students into hiring him as a bodyguard for a high price. One day, however, he was found in front of the school huddled in a ball, crying, and saying that he was scared. No one knew what happened and he was hospitalized for two months, which he quit being a hall monitor and was scared of practically everyone."

Conan thought to himself quickly. Something had to have happened to this guy, something that scared him so much it drove him insane. Then he remembered something. The bomber case Kogoro did; didn't the culprit randomly jump out of the gondola because he was scared of something? And the idea of a vigilante… could that kid who solved the game in the bomber case have something to do with it?

"This seems like a serious case, Dad. Maybe you should work on it, they probably need you," Ran reasoned.

Kogoro nodded, but looked doubtful.

The reason he doesn't want to do it, is because he's afraid he'll go insane, too, Conan thought.

"I'm sure the Great Detective Mouri can easily solve this case! No one is going to mess with your mind!" Conan cheered, chastising himself as he did.

"Yeah your right, Conan, I can solve this case. This weekend I'll go to Domino City and get to work."

"Can we come?" Ran asked.

"Of course not, it's too dangerous!" Kogoro exclaimed.

"But I thought you said I was your good luck charm?" Conan said in the most childish voice he could muster.

"Yes, but like I said it's too dangerous for a kid."

"We can just come to the town; we don't have to be with you as you work. We could go to an amusement park, wouldn't you like that Conan?" Ran said. Conan nodded in agreement.

After a long round of arguing, Kogoro finally surrendered with the promise that they wouldn't be with him as he worked. This looks like this will be an interesting case, Conan thought, ready for anything.

**One thing I realized in season 0 of Yugioh is the fact that no one seems to notice that there are a lot of weird things happening in town and that a lot of people were going insane. Sure, it wasn't a great number, but still one would think someone would notice right? Or maybe that's just me. Next chapter will be an interesting one for sure, so until next time!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Yugioh or Detective Conan**

**Please review and give any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mokuba

Ran and Conan were dropped off at the Domino Amusement Park early in the morning. Conan ran up to the ticket counter and purchased their tickets, mentally noting the one good thing about being a kid again: lower ticket prices. It was a warm sunny day and the amusement park was packed with people. The only place that was off limits was the Ferris wheel site, still blocked off for repairs. So that's where the bomber was found, huh, Conan thought.

Ran dragged him towards several rides, mostly kiddy ones. Conan tried to maintain as much dignity as he could on the mini roller-coaster and spinning tops as Ran cheered like a mother would from the crowd. At least she doesn't have a camera, Conan thought.

-00000-

Around noon, Ran and Conan stopped by the restaurant in the park. Ran was happily eating her meal when Sonoko called her and they chatted away, not noticing Conan slipping away.

Conan wished he knew where Kogoro was at and what type of clues he was missing. A case like this was well out of Kogoro's league and would probably take all of his detective skills to solve it. He walked aimlessly through the crowd. He knew it was best to stay in the park so Ran didn't have to worry so much; not that she wouldn't already be worried once she noticed that he was gone.

After walking for some time, Conan stopped and found himself in front of the closed Ferris wheel. He noticed the two damaged gondolas and another one that looked halfway repaired. He looked around and noticed a drop tower close by as it took a group of passengers high into the sky in a matter of seconds. That must be the ride that kid used to see the flower clock, Conan said to himself.

He was musing to himself when a girl stopped by him and stared at the Ferris wheel with a strange expression. Conan looked up and noticed that it was a similar expression some people make when visiting a site that they nearly died at. He remembered that there was a girl in the gondola that was to be blown up in the bomber's game. This must be the girl, he thought. While he knew what the survivor expression was there was another look in her eyes that he couldn't quite figure out: it was almost like she was remembering something happy, but what person has a happy memory of nearly being killed.

To prove his point, a tall blond boy ran up to the girl, "Anzu, what in the world are you doing here?"

Anzu didn't look at him, "It's just… that this is a special place for me now, that's all."

The boy looked at her like she was crazy, "You do know that this is where you almost died in that bomber game."

"I know," she replied simply.

The boy just shook his head, clearly not wanting to even try to figure out what was going through her head. He turned to leave, calling behind him as he went, "Well, you better hurry or we'll miss the movie. Besides, I want to see how Yuugi reacts when the ticket counter rejects him because he looks like an elementary student."

"Jounouchi!" Anzu yelled as she chased the boy, away from the wheel.

"What a bunch of weirdoes," Conan said staring after them.

-00000-

Conan was walking around the park when he noticed a large crowd gathering near the gaming building. Using his small size, he managed to make his way through the crowd until he reached where all the commotion was coming from. A massive crowd gathered around a single game console where a little boy dressed in expensive clothes was playing at. Conan, confused, asked, "What's going on?"

A little kid turned to him with a shocked look on his face, "Don't you know who that is?!"

"No, who is he?"

"That's Kaiba Mokuba. The younger of the Kaiba brothers?"

Conan tilted his head, "Kaiba? As in KaibaCorp?"

The kid nodded his head, "That's right, but that's not what's important." Conan's face was a question mark. "The Kaiba brothers are master gamers. Mokuba here is trying to break the high score for this game."

"What's the high score now?"

"864,792,567 points."

"And where is he at?"

"863,986,073"

Conan just stared at the kid, and then slowly turned to Mokuba who was playing the game with a stuck-up, arrogant smile. Just how in the world could a little kid like that be so good at this game? The kid was probably only a few years older than him in his present condition. How could he do that?

In just a few moments, the crowd gasped as Mokuba broke the high score. There were cheers and praises all around, particularly for the younger children. Conan just looked at him, amazed. The kid was good. The final high score was 936,782,374. Mokuba put in the letters KAI into the score log and his score was displayed prominently on the game. He got up and the crowd parted as he went, two bodyguards following him. Conan followed them out and maintained a good distance with still being able to eavesdrop.

"That was an excellent game, Kaiba-san," one of the guards praised.

Mokuba scoffed, "That game? Too easy. I'm could have broken that high score blindfolded."

Well, at least he's humble, Conan thought sarcastically.

Mokuba looked out into the distance, a small scowl on his face, "Of course, I doubt Nii-sama will notice." He paused for a moment, and a dark expression appeared on his face. "Ever since Nii-sama got a draw with that Yuugi guy, Nii-sama has been obsessing over nothing else. He's so focused on defeating Yuugi, he's hardly even notice me." He clenched his fists, "If I run into that guy, I'll beat to a pulp and Nii-sama will have to acknowledge me for once."

Conan standing a few feet away behind a tree had his head reeling. Just what kind of crazy town is this? Before he could do anything, a loud voice came from behind him.

"Conan!" Conan jumped nearly a foot from the tone alone. Walking toward him with one the scariest expressions on her face was Ran. Conan gulped.

"Just where have you been young man?" Ran asked icily.

"I-I… Well, I was- I was," Conan stuttered desperately, trying to stall the inevitable as long as possible.

"He was with me, Oba-san," Mokuba said, walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Ran asked.

"Kaiba Mokuba," he introduced himself.

"Kaiba? As in-" Ran started.

"KaibaCorp? Yeah, that's right."

"Conan, how do you know him?" Ran asked.

Before Conan could even try to come up with an answer, Mokuba replied, "He met me in the game center."

Ran was going to say something when Mokuba turned to Conan and said, "Hey, Conan-kun, what come and play at my house?"

Conan looked at Mokuba shocked and confused. This kid doesn't know who I am, Conan thought, why is he bailing me out and asking me to hangout?

Uncertain, but curious, Conan said with great excitement, "Sure" Turning to Ran, "Can I go Ran-neechan?"

"Well, I don't know," Ran said concern obviously in her voice.

"Don't worry, Oneesan, I'll bring him home when we're done," Mokuba said.

"But we're not from here. We're only visiting for the weekend."

"Then we'll bring him to your hotel."

Ran thought it over, sighed knowing that the boys wouldn't give up, and agreed with the promise that Conan would be back at seven.

"Thanks Ran-neechan!" Conan said while she gave the guard the number of their hotel. As she walked away, Mokuba started to walk towards a limo waiting in the parking lot.

He called out to Conan, "Well. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming!" Conan called back, running towards the limo. Whatever this kid's game was, he was ready.

**Originally, I was going to have this chapter be when Conan meets Yuugi, but then I thought of Mokuba and figured that would be an interesting duo as well. Plus it would be a good way to have Conan to start getting clues and wondering about this Yuugi character. **

**Also, if the honorifics are off, sorry about that, I'm still learning them and kind of having a hard time to get them all straight. So again sorry if they're wrong. ^^;**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh or Detective Conan**

**Please review and suggestions would be awesome**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to thank olihime for pointing out the correct honorifics. They were really helpful and I'll use them as a reference for the rest of the story and any future stories that I need them. So again thanks a lot!**

**Also, sorry for the slow beginning, but I'm trying to build a good foundation for Conan's curiosity in Domino City. After this chapter, I promise the story will pick up. **

Chapter 4: The Kaibas

Conan stared at Mokuba with a cautious glance. Just what was this kid playing at? After Mokuba and Conan got in the limo, Mokuba didn't say a word and just stared out the window. This made Conan even more on edge. Just what did this kid want?

After sometime of silence, Mokuba finally spoke, still looking out the window, "I suppose you're wondering why I help you back there and invited you to play with me."

Conan didn't say anything, just continuing to stare at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

A small smile appeared on Mokuba's face, "You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

Conan was taken aback, "How did you-"

"Simple. You were found by that girl behind a tree not too far from me. Also, I noticed you in the crowd at the game center. So, it was pretty easy to figure it out."

"Oh"

"Anyway, I bailed you out and invited you over because you look like a smart kid. I was hoping you'd make a good opponent."

"Opponent?"

"Yeah, you're going to play Capmon with me."

Conan remember that Mitsuhiko and Genta had talked nonstop about the game and even coerce him into playing with them a few times. After getting the hang it, Conan was actually quite good at it. Also, he liked it better than the other games the others usually force on him. He always liked strategy games.

-00000-

An hour later, Conan stared at the Capmon battlefield in bewilderment. Mokuba had completely taken charge of the game and had systematically defeated all of his monsters. Not that Conan hadn't given a good fight; he managed to take down three of Mokuba's monsters and would have gotten another one if Mokuba hadn't seen it coming at launched a fierce counterattack.

Conan was still looking at the board, when Mokuba spoke, "Don't look so surprise. You were going up against the Capmon King after all."

Conan shook his head in disbelief. And people thought he was a weird kid. "You're really good!"

Mokuba smirked, "Of course I am. But I will admit, you're the hardest opponent I've had to face in some time."

"Thanks," Conan said, meaning it.

"So, what brings to Domino? You're obviously not from here."

"I'm from Beika City. I live with Detective Mouri, you know, the famous Sleeping Kogoro," Mokuba nodded his head, "He's working a case here and brought Ran and I along."

"I see, what type of case is he working?"

Before Conan could answer, the door to the room opened and a young man with green hair walked in. "Mokuba, you're home," he said, disinterested and turned to Conan, "Who are you?"

"Nii-sama, this is Edogawa Conan, a friend of mine," Mokuba turned to Conan, "Conan-kun, this is my older brother, Seto. He's the vice president of KaibaCorp."

Shocked Conan looked at Mokuba and then to Seto. The guy couldn't be more than a year or two older than him, and he was the vice president of a company?

Seto took noticed of the Capmon battlefield and asked, "So you played Capmon?" Mokuba nodded. "Did you win?" The tone of Seto's voice was strangely that of a general speaking to a soldier, instead of a brother to a brother. Conan marked the tone.

"Of course, Nii-sama," Mokuba answered with a bratty voice he hadn't used before in Conan's presence. It was almost like he was begging for attention. He looked at Conan, "But Conan was a good opponent. He made for good practice when I fight that Yuugi guy."

For some reason this made Seto laugh, like an adult who humors a child who wants to do something impossible. "I see."

"So, Nii-sama. Are you going to send another one of the Game Shitennou after Yuugi?"

"Yes, I will contact Aileen soon. Her specialty is Raijinhai. I'm sure she'll test Yuugi to his limits."

Conan didn't have a clue what the brothers were talking about, but it sounded serious. Conan checked his watch and noticed that he had to be back at the hotel soon. He mentioned this to Mokuba who said he'd walk him out.

Once they were out of earshot, Conan turned to Mokuba and asked, "What was that about?"

Mokuba regarded him of a moment, and then asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Well, I'm only a teenage detective pretending to be a little kid, Conan thought as he nodded.

"Nii-sama is the greatest gamer in the world. He wins at everything, any game, any country, all across the board. His specialty is the game Duel Monsters."

Conan nodded in understandment. He remembered that that game had become popular some time before he shrunk. There were even a few students in his class that were fanatics.

"He's won a number of national tournaments all over the world. He's the best," Conan's eyes widened in amazement. Was this guy human? Mokuba's face darken, "However, a while back ago, there was someone who threaten his record. This guy's name is Mutou Yuugi. He nearly beat Nii-sama in Duel Monsters and Nii-sama was forced to have a draw."

"Really?"

"Yes, this humiliated Nii-sama and now he have been focusing on nothing else. He's obsessed with defeating Yuugi. He even sent two of his Game Shitennou to defeat him. However, Yuugi defeated them both."

"Wow"

Mokuba turned to him sharply, "You can't tell anyone. Got it!"

"Got it!" Conan said quickly.

-00000-

Conan arrived at the hotel with five minutes to spare. Ran and Kogoro met Conan in front of the hotel. Ran asked Conan how was the play date was. Conan told them everything about the Kaiba home, his game with Mokuba, and meeting Seto. Keeping his word, he refrained from mentioning anything about the Yuugi character.

Kogoro was incredibly jealous that Conan got to visit such a rich home, especially since his investigation was getting nowhere. He visited a few family members of the victims, and talked with people who were in the vicinity. However, none of them were able to give any new information.

Conan, who's mind was back on the case, looked down thoughtfully. This was going to be a hard case. He didn't even know where to start. As much as he focused on the case, for some reason, the Yuugi character Mokuba mentioned kept grabbing his curiosity. The fact that the Kaiba brothers were so interested in him and how serious they took the defeats, made him wonder as too what was going on. Unexplainably, though, he felt that the case and the Kaibas' obsession were somehow connected.

**So begins Conan's curiosity in Domino City and our favorite citizens of them. I figured that Mokuba would be curious Conan since he was eavesdropping and since he isn't a jerk like Seto, I figured that he would develop a small friendship with Conan. Of course, Seto doesn't care at all. Also, now Conan has a good amount of curiosity about Yuugi, so the story will go a little faster once he meets him.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own either Yugioh or Detective Conan**

**Please review and keep the suggestions coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for: Meeting Yuugi (This was going to be the title of the chapter, but I changed it****) **

Chapter 5: Yuugi and the Incident

The next day Kogoro went out again to start his investigation with little expectation. He had so far gotten nowhere and couldn't really see any way to find a breakthrough on the case. Nevertheless, he left the hotel grumpily, leaving Ran and Conan to their own devices.

After breakfast, Ran and Conan walked around the town looking for something to do. As they were walking, Conan's mind was on hyper-drive. He was trying to figure out any type of starting point for the case, but could find none. He wished that Kogoro would have let him come with on the investigation. He probably could pick out small clues that Kogoro was notorious for missing. The one case he was needed the most and he was barred from all sides. What made matters worse was that his time with the Kaibas and what he learned there kept nagging in the back of his mind. He could have sworn he heard the name Yuugi before. It wasn't a very common name, but he knew he heard of it before. Also, he could shake the feeling that the case and this guy were somehow related. He had no proof or even any type of cause for suspicion, but he just felt that they were connected.

He was so focus in his thoughts that he walked into someone and fell over.

"Conan! Are you okay?" Ran asked, helping Conan back up. He nodded saying that he was fine.

"Jounouchi! Say you're sorry!" a girl ordered the boy who knocked Conan over.

Jounouchi made a face, "Alright, I'm sorry."

"That's a poor excuse for an apology, Jounouchi," said another boy, "As a member of the beautification club, I order that you give the child a proper apology!"

"Oh really, Honda," Jounouchi sneered, "What are you going to do? Tidy up my attitude?"

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Honda glared, coming closer to Jounouchi, ready for a fight.

The girl who earlier patronized Jounouchi split them apart, "Honestly, you two. Can't you go more than five minutes with picking a fight with one another?"

While the three of them were arguing, the other girl in the group walked over to Ran and Conan who were both watching the scene dumbfounded. It was one of the most ridiculous things they ever saw. The girl looked at Conan, smiled, and clapped loudly, "What a cute kid! He's so adorable!"

Unsure what to say, Conan and Ran replied cautiously, "Thanks?"

"Don't mind them. They are always acting like this," the small boy that was with the group said. They both stared at the boy. He looked no older than Conan and had the craziest hair style known to man. Also, he wore a large pyramid pendent around his neck that had a weird eye in the center. Conan didn't know why, but there was something off about the kid.

The other three finally calmed down and apologized for disturbing them.

"Don't worry about it," Ran said kindly.

"Are you guys lost?" the first girl asked.

Ran look slightly embarrassed, "Actually, yes. We're from out of town and don't know what to do."

"We could show you around!" the little boy piped up in excitement.

"Yuugi's right," Jounouchi said, "Let us show you around!"

"It's the least we could do after Jounouchi-kun nearly ran over your little brother," Honda added with Jounouchi glaring at him. The other girl nodded eagerly.

"Thank sounds great! Well Conan-kun, what do you think? Want to let them show us around?" Ran asked Conan.

Conan had to use all of his will power not to gap at the name Yuugi and who it belonged to. That little kid is the guy that the Kaibas are so worked up about? Granted he had a weird feeling about him, but still, this kid couldn't be the same person, could he? Glancing at the others he realized that he had seen the patronizing girl and Jounouchi before at the amusement park. If memory served him, he believed that the girl's name was Anzu and that Jounouchi had mentioned something about Yuugi then too, but he couldn't remember. At least he knew where he heard the name Yuugi before. Conan nodded in agreement, determined to find out more about this Yuugi kid.

After a brief introduction, Conan learned all of their new friends' names: Mazaki Anzu, Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Nosaka Miho, and Mutou Yuugi. Conan's interest increase at the name; now there was no doubt that the kid and the guy the Kaibas were talking about was the same person how that was possible, he still didn't know.

The group took them to a fast-food place called Burger World, though all of them seem to come to the place with some form of nostalgia, particularly Anzu. The food was great and Conan had to admit that they were the best burgers he ever eaten. As they ate, they started to learn about each other. They were all students at Domino High School, even Yuugi: apparently he was sixteen, the same age as himself. If anything, it just made it more confusing for Conan, though he felt pity for him. At least I am technically a child, he just looks like one. Through their conversation, he did notice the game obsession that Yuugi had. He really was like a kid, despite his true age.

After lunch they took them to one of Domino's famous game centers. There they play all sorts of games and despite himself, Conan was having fun. Maybe it was because he was in the presence of kids his real age that playing games was more enjoyable than when he was playing with his elementary friends. Whatever it was, he had fun.

After a while Ran began to panic a little.

"What's wrong, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked.

"My purse," Ran said, worriedly, "It's gone!"

The others split up and began looking for it at once. As he was looking, Conan remembered seeing some shady character that had earlier bothered Ran in the game center. He looked around for the guy, but he wasn't to be seen. Must have run off already, Conan thought, not that he couldn't find any clues as to where he went. He saw that the back door of the store was opened and decided to look there. While he split away, he couldn't help but notice that Yuugi had disappeared as well. Where did he go? Shrugging it off, he went through the door.

The back area of the store was almost like a maze and Conan tried his best to navigate his way through. After a while though he seemed to get lost. He looked around for where to go when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Turning towards the steps a figure approached out of the shadows carrying something. At first glance, Conan could have sworn that it was Yuugi, but as he came closer, he wasn't so sure. The guy looked remarkably like Yuugi, and even had the same hair style and large pendant. After that, though, the changes were vastly different. Where Yuugi had the feeling of a small child around him, this guy had a dangerous air around him. He seemed to radiate confidence, something he definitely did not get from Yuugi and have never seen before. Also, he could have sworn that the guy was a little taller; still short, but you definitely wouldn't mistake HIM for an elementary student. In his right hand was Ran's purse.

"Neechan's purse!" Conan said very childlike.

Looking at the purse and then to Conan, the mysterious boy asked, "Is this yours?" The voice was different than Yuugi's as well. It was slightly deeper and the same over-brimming confidence that was in the air around him was in his voice.

"Yeah it's Neechan's. Where did you get it?" Conan asked innocently.

The kid pointed back where he came from, "I found it back there in a room. I thought someone misplaced it." He gave the purse to Conan, "You should probably give this back to your friend."

Conan took the purse and bowed, "Thank you, Oniisan!" While he wanted to look at the room, the kid found the purse, but he thought better of it. Besides, Ran would want her purse back. He thanked the strange boy again and ran back to the others.

When Conan gave back the purse, Ran thanked over and over. When asked about how he found it, he said he found it in the back area, but failed to mention the strange boy. He didn't know why he didn't tell them, but he felt it would be better not to say anything about it. A few moments later, Yuugi showed up again, his face slightly bruised. When asked what happened to him, he said he was looking for the purse, but tripped and fell down some stairs. It was a valid explanation, but Conan thought that there was something he wasn't telling the others.

Glad that the crisis was over, the group left the game center in search of something else to do. As they debated where to go, Conan remembered what Kogoro had said about his previous case in Domino, "The little boy was still there waiting for his friend to come down but the older kid wasn't. Though the little kid looked a lot like that other one, so maybe they're brothers or something." Could they be brothers? Yuugi hadn't made any mention of siblings, though he talked nonstop about his grandfather. The two boys were connected somehow, and Conan was going to figure out how.

**So finally Conan and Ran meet Yuugi and the gang. Hurray! Also, Conan runs into the mysterious Yuugi look-alike. So many questions, so few answers. Needless to say, Conan is going to have to rack his brain to figure this one out.**

**Interesting thing I've began to notice about some mangas and animes. A lot of them seem to be based off of some type of classical literature. Detective Conan – Sherlock Holmes, duh. The early spinoff, Magic Kaito – Arsene Lupin, original Yugioh, the first seven volumes and season 0 – The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (hence the name of my story). I could go on, but these are some obvious ones. Just an interesting fun fact.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please continue to review! Again, all suggestions are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh or Detective Conan.**


End file.
